Samantha
by JaneLena
Summary: Severus Snape lernt, was es heisst, zu leben. ... Ausgeliehen habe ich mir ausser dem Potterversum noch einige Titel von Ludovico Einaudi, die mir als Inspiration dienten. ABGESCHLOSSEN!
1. Chapter 1

Ihre Musik klang wie Wellen, die in den Gängen wiederhallten, eine Flut, die sich durch die Korridore trieb.

Wenn sie spielte, konnte man es nahezu fühlen, es berührte einen regelrecht. Sie spielte so gefühlvoll, als würde sie die Tasten des Flügels streicheln, mit ihnen reden, wie mit einem Menschen, den sie liebt und ihr Flügelspiel war wie eine Liebkosung beider.

Sie saß im Musikzimmer, allein am Flügel und spielte „Le Onde", eines ihrer Lieblingsstücke. Die Töne plätscherten förmlich herab, wie Regentropfen und sie schloss das Stück mit langsamen Tastendruck.

Er stand im Türrahmen. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Samantha seufzte. Ihre Schmerzen waren heute schlimmer geworden. Sie spürte den Winter in ihre Knochen kriechen, sie fühlte sich wie eine alte Frau. Trotz ihrer jungen Jahre hatte sie gebrechliche Knochen und dünnes Haar. Sie fielen ihr Büschelweise aus. Sie nahm ihre Noten und stand auf, um zum Essen zu gehen. Dann sah sie ihn, wie er im Eingang stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ausdruckslos. Man konnte nie sehen, ob er gerade verärgert war oder sich freute, falls es so etwas in seinem Leben überhaupt gab.

„Sie haben sehr schön gespielt, Miss Chisholm. Es hat mir wirklich gefallen." Sagte er und ließ sie abermals zurück. Er hatte das schon häufiger getan, ihr beim Spielen zugesehen. Am Anfang war er immer wortlos wieder verschwunden, doch nach und nach ließ er immer ein paar Worte mehr für sie übrig.

Samantha Chisholm litt an einer schweren Krankheit, die ihren Körper schneller altern ließ, als er es dürfte. Es gab Heilmethoden in der magischen Welt, aber sie fand es ungerecht und feige, vor seinem Schicksal davon zu laufen. Sie würde ihr Leben leben, es genießen und sterben, wenn ihr Körper aufgab.

Sie wurde nicht schlau aus ihm.

Als sie vor einigen Jahren eingeschult wurde, wusste man noch nichts von ihrer Krankheit. Sie war schon immer sanft und zerbrechlich gewesen. Blass, wie eine Alabaster Figur. Mit ihrem roten Haar, das sich in der Feuchtigkeit des Heranziehenden Herbstes an ihrem Einschulungstag noch stärker wellte und sie umgab, wie eine rote Wolke.

Ihre Eltern, eine sehr reiche, angesehene Familie aus Schottland, hatten versucht, sie zu der Therapie zu überreden. Doch sie weigerte sich mit einer großen Beharrlichkeit. Dann hatten ihre Eltern gewollt, dass sie wenigstens etwas Freude haben sollte und wollten sie zuhause unterrichten, doch Samantha hatte sich auch hier geweigert. Sie wollte das Leben sehen, raus aus dem goldenen Käfig, in den ihre Eltern sie sperrten, weil sie sie liebten.

[Part 2 Sie zog ihre Strickjacke enger um sich. Sie fror ständig. Trotz der gut beheizten Räume. Ihr war, als hätte er diese Kälte verbreitet. Dieses Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete, wenn er sie ansah.

Er war das komplette Gegenteil von ihr; mit seinem schwarzen Haar, der schwarzen Kleidung. Und Samantha trug außerhalb des Unterrichtes ihre Pastell Sachen: Blusen, Strickjacken, Pullover, Kleider, Röcke, alles in Pastelltönen: Muschel, Koralle, Mauve – sie war so zart wie ihre Piano stücke.

Sie wünschte, etwas mehr Stärke zu besitzen, so, wie Professor Snape.

Samantha betrat die Treppe, die zum Ravenclaw Turm hinaufführte, um ihre Noten weg zu bringen. Sie war glücklich, wenn sie Flügel spielen konnte, als könne sie damit ihre Gefühle kundtun. Musik sagte immer so viel mehr aus, als Worte es je konnten. Ihre Eltern hatten einige Zeit nach ihrer Einschulung die Einrichtung des Musikzimmers veranlasst. Und Samantha war Ihnen einmal zutiefst dankbar gewesen. Die Musik war etwas, das man ihr nicht nehmen konnte, etwas, das nur ihr gehörte.

Samantha war inzwischen die Treppe fast bis nach oben gekommen, als ihr ihre Mitschülerin Megan entgegenkam. Megan kam, genau wie Samantha, aus einer reichen Familie. Megan und Samantha mochten sich nicht besonders. Sie hasste es, mit Megan in einem Haus zu sein und einen Schlafsaal mit ihr zu teilen. Genau genommen hatte Samantha keine richtigen Freunde. Nur Neider, oder aber im Gegenteil, Mitschüler, die meinten, sie müssten sie wegen ihrer Krankheit betätscheln, wie ein kleines Kind. Mit keiner der beiden Gruppen wollte Samantha etwas zu tun haben.

Sie wich Megan auf der schmalen Treppe so weit wie nur eben möglich aus und schritt weiter nach oben, zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

Sie legte ihre Noten wieder in ihre Kommode, so wie jeden Abend, wenn sie vom Flügelspielen wiederkam. Der Schlafsaal war leer. Sam kam meistens zu spät zum Essen, da sie so lange spielte, wie es ihre Zeit erlaubte. Das Spielen gab ihr Kraft und machte sie glücklich. Warum aber traf sie in letzter zeit immer wieder auf Professor Snape? Spionierte er ihr etwa nach? Um Ravenclaw Punkte abzuziehen oder um ihr Strafarbeiten aufzuhalsen? Es war allgemeinhin bekannt, das Professor Snape nur Slytherins mochte und diese bevorzugte, aber ging es denn nicht zu weit, wenn er ihr tatsächlich nachstellte? Nur blieb die Frage, warum er ihr Komplimente gab, wenn sie spielte.

Sie verstand es nicht.

Es sollte noch einige Zeit vergehen, bevor sie erfahren sollte, was tatsächlich dahinter steckte.

Am nächsten Tag wollte Samantha beginnen, ihre selbstgeschriebenen Stücke zu üben. Sie hatte lange Zeit gebraucht, bis es das war, was ihr vorschwebte. Sie war sehr kritisch, wenn es um die Musik ging. Die Musik war ihr Lebenselixier, sie hatte sie mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen. Ihre Mutter spielte Violine und ihr Vater spielte bei Familienfeiern gern auf dem Dudelsack. Doch keiner von beiden war mit der Musik berühmt geworden. Ihnen reichte es, still und allein zuhause zu spielen. Aber immerhin hatten sie ihre Tochter unterstützt, als sie ebenfalls Begeisterung für die Musik zeigte. Heute kam es Samantha lächerlich vor, wie sie sich gefreut hatten. Sie zweifelte immer wieder an sich und ihrer Umwelt. Schickte alles und jeden zum Teufel, nur um irgendwann festzustellen, das sie wieder viel zu kritisch gewesen war.

Sie wollte einmal vollkommen und ganz zufrieden sein, mit dem, was sie tat. Das Glücksgefühl in sich aufnehmen und dort festhalten, und die Gewissheit haben, das man eine Sache vollkommen gemacht hatte. Also hatte Samantha es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihr Flügelspiel zu perfektionieren und in alle Welt zu verteilen, denn Musik konnte problemlos alle Grenzen überwinden und die Liebe und das Schöne verbreiten, wo Sprache einem nicht weiterhalf.

So betrat sie, wie jeden Tag den Korridor, der zum Musikzimmer führte. Sie glaubte zuerst, sie dachte zu viel ans Flügelspielen, aber dann drang zu ihr durch, dass dort wirklich jemand spielte! Und sehr schön sogar! Es war ein imposantes Spiel, kräftig und überwältigend, nicht so zart, wie ihres. Sie blieb stehen und schloss die Augen, um den Klängen zu lauschen. Sie sah sich über Berge fliegen, grüne Täler und Seen, unberührte Natur. Dann landete sie graziös wie ein Schwan auf einem See. Das Stück war zuende. Sie wollte mit dem Urheber dieser Musik reden, ihm sagen, wie sehr ihr das Stück gefallen hatte, doch als sie das Zimmer betrat, war niemand darin. Sie ging langsam zum Flügel hinüber.


	2. Chapter 2

[Missed Sentence: Sie ging langsam zum Flügel hinüber. Die Bank war noch warm. Es hatte definitiv jemand dort gesessen. Nur wer?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die folgenden Wochen verbrachte Samantha mit Lernen und Kompositionen schreiben. Ihr schwebten Stücke vor, die sie unmöglich allein spielen konnte. Sie hätte gern ihre Mutter dabei gehabt, die auf der Violine spielte, oder ihren Vater mit dem Dudelsack. Aber da war noch etwas anderes in ihrem Kopf: Die traurig – tröstenden Klänge eines Cellos. Sie wusste nicht, wieso. Aber da war dieses Gefühl in ihr. Die Krankheit, die sie immer mehr und mehr spürte, und die von ihr zehrte. Sie wusste, dass ihr nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit blieb. Und dieses sollte das perfekteste Stück werden, das sie schrieb.

Sie brauchte Wochen, bis das Stück begann, ihr zu gefallen. Sie nannte es „Svanire" wie das Gefühl des Dahinschwindens, das jeden Tag wuchs.

Sie war in der großen Halle zum Essen gewesen. Am Abend war es viel ruhiger als beim Frühstück oder Mittagessen, viel gelassener. Samantha fühlte sich heute gut, aber trotzdem wollte sie weiter an dem traurigen Stück arbeiten. Sie summte die Noten vor sich hin, während sie ihr Brot belegte.

Megan und ihre Gefährtinnen Lucy und Charlotte kamen an ihr vorbei. Natürlich nicht, ohne Sam anzustacheln.

„Das sie auch immer aus dem letzten Loch pfeifen muss, die Arme. Es muss ja schrecklich schwer sein, immer das Mitleidshündchen für die Lehrer zu spielen." Sie kicherten und gingen weiter. Samantha schluckte es hinunter. Es tat ihr weh, wenn man sie so behandelte. Sie verstand nicht, wie man nur so grausam sein konnte.

Sie spürte wieder den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals, aber unterdrückte ihr Bedürfnis nach den Tränen.

Sie verließ die Große Halle. Dabei wehte sie in ihrer Eile ihre Noten vom Tisch. Aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie musste weg. Raus aus der Halle. Doch nicht ungesehen. Er hob die Noten auf, die mit „Svanire" und „Violoncello" vollgekritzelt waren. Es waren etliche Randbemerkungen drauf. Er bewunderte ihre harte Arbeit. Schon sehr lange belauschte Severus Snape Samantha während ihrer Stunden im Musikzimmer.

Im Musikzimmer währenddessen machte Samantha ihrer Trauer und ihrer Wut Luft. Sie spielte kraftvoll, aber zart „La Linea scura" Die dunkle Linie, die sich durch ihr Leben zog und es bestimmte: Ihre Krankheit. Sie hatte es satt, daran gebunden zu sein. Aber sie wusste auch, dass die Krankheit sie gleichzeitig auch zu einer Kämpferin machte.

Sie gab ihr die Kraft, alles überstehen zu können und damit fertig zu werden. Es gab ihr Weisheit und Einsichten, die nicht einmal ältere Mitschüler verstehen konnten, die Lehrer aber sehr wohl.

Das Stück wurde ruhiger und friedlicher, bis es in einem lauten Klang endete. Das war das umwerfende an ihrer Musik: Es konnte einen immer wieder überraschen, selbst, wenn man das Stück kannte.

Doch Samantha weinte. Sie glaubte, einen Punkt erreicht zu haben, an dem sie nicht weiter machen konnte. Sie spürte den Schmerz in ihren Knochen und das schwächer schlagende Herz. Sie musste vor lauter Ironie beinahe lachen: Selbst das Weinen war für sie zuviel! Wie konnte sie da glauben, eine berühmte Pianistin zu werden, wo sie doch seit Wochen spürte, dass es ihr schlechter ging?

Er stand neben ihr. Das aller erste Mal. Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, das Kunstvoll mit zwei ineinander verschlungenen „S" verziert war. „Eine junge Dame wie Sie sollte nicht weinen, Miss Chisholm. Nehmen Sie ruhig." Samantha trocknete sich die Tränen und tupfte die Nase, dann wollte sie es ihm zurückgeben. „Nein, behalten Sie es, eine Art Versöhnungspresent."

Sie steckte das Tuch in ihren Umhang. „Aber warum Versöhnung?" fragte Samantha dann vorsichtig. Severus Snape grinste fast ein wenig schelmisch. Dann zog er die Noten aus seinem Umhang und hielt sie vor sich, wie einen symbolischen Schutzschild. „Aaaber.. aber.. Das sind meine Noten! Ich muss sie verloren haben!" stammelte sie. Sie war so schnell aus der Halle geeilt, dass sie ihre Noten vergessen hatte. Doch gleichzeitig war sie dankbar, das er sie gefunden hatte und nicht Megan und ihre Freunde. Denn dann wäre ihre Arbeit umsonst gewesen. Megan hätte die Noten vernichtet und ihr, wenn sie Glück hatte, ein paar Schnipsel übriggelassen. Aber wirklich nur mit Glück. Denn wie sie Megan kannte, hätte sie sie verbrannt, mit magischem Feuer. Dann wären die Noten unrettbar gewesen.

„Bitte geben Sie sie mir zurück, Professor. Ich bitte sie." Er sah den Blick aus ihren Augen. Es tat weh. Als könne sie damit seinen mühsam aufgebauten Schutzschild durchdringen. Aber nicht gewaltsam, sondern sanft. Beim Blick in ihre Augen fühlte er sich gut. Er entspannte sich. „Geknüpft an eine Bedingung." Sagte er mit leicht öliger Stimme. „Bedingung?! Welche?" fragte Samantha leicht überfahren. Sie wunderte sich nicht, dass der Zaubertrankprofessor Bedingungen stellte, sondern _wie_ er sie stellte.

„Ich würde gern das Violoncello spielen." „Das.. das Cello? Aber – Professor; können sie denn Cello spielen?"

„Ja. Und nicht nur das. Ich lernte auch noch Violine und Klavier. Aber das Violoncello ist das Instrument, das zu mir gehört." Er zögerte. Samantha war noch blasser geworden. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie war schon sehr überrascht, doch als sei dem nicht genug, setzte er ganz untypisch für sich, noch einen drauf: „Ich habe schon sehr, sehr lange keine so begabte Pianistin wie Sie gehört. Sie haben ein sehr schönes Spiel."

Samantha wäre die Kinnlade runtergefallen, wäre sie sich nicht im letzten Moment bewusst geworden, wo sie war. Ganz besonders deswegen, weil es so von Grund auf ehrlich klang. Und sie glaubte, dass er in diesen Räumen ein anderer Mensch war. Viel glücklicher, und nicht so bedrückt, wie sonst.

Am Abend lag sie lange wach in ihrem Bett, beleuchtet vom Mondlicht betrachtete sie durch die Ritzen ihres Vorhanges das Taschentuch, das Professor Snape ihr geschenkt hatte. Die ineinander verworrenen „S" sahen wie Schlangen aus. Aber sie hatten nichts Bedrohliches an sich. Sie nahm sich vor, ihn zu fragen, wer das Tuch mit seinen Initialen bestickt hatte. Dann schlief sie ein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's**** Note: Ich habe in diesem Kapitel (Ende) eine kleine Neuerung eingeführt. Und zwar habe ich, um bestimmte Stimmungen aufzugreifen, den Titel des Liedes, das mich dazu inspiriert hat, in Klammern davor geschrieben.**

Am nächsten Nachmittag nach dem Unterricht waren die beiden ungleichen Duettpartner im Musikzimmer verabredet.

Samantha war zur geplanten Zeit da. Aber er nicht. Also wartete sie und spielte auf dem Flügel ein wundervoll beruhigendes Stück, genau richtig zum Warten. „I giorni dell'ira" hieß es. Es klang wie der das Rieseln einer Sanduhr, in dem man die Zeit dahinschwinden sehen konnte. In jedem Körnchen schien sich ein ganzes Jahr wieder zu spiegeln. Die Töne rieselten dahin, wie die Zeit. Es war wie die Geschichte, einer alten Frau, die von ihrem Leben erzählte. Was sie schönes und schlimmes erlebt hatte. Mit Höhepunkten, die man wirklich spüren konnte: Die zarten ersten Begegnungen einer Liebe, die Hochzeit, die Kinder und schließlich der Verlust, mit der Einsicht, zu wissen, was man hatte, am Leben. Es war, als würde sie eine Geschichte erzählen; Höhen und Tiefen, Laut und Leise, sie reihten sich aneinander und kamen zu einem wundervollen Ende.

„Warum sind Sie zu spät, Professor? Ist etwas passiert?" Sie hatte ihn bemerkt, wie er neben dem Flügel stand, still und stumm, die Augen geschlossen. Er sagte nichts, sondern hielt sich den Finger vor den Mund, und gebot ihr damit, still zu sein.

Sie saß da und wusste nicht, was sie davon nun halten sollte. Es verwirrte sie, wie er dastand, und seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Ich habe eine Bitte: Ich möchte die Atmosphäre in diesem Raum wahren. Deswegen werde ich dich Samantha nennen und du mich Severus. Es ist viel einfacher und nicht so kühl, wie dort draußen." Dabei wies er auf den Ausgang. „In Ordnung." Samantha nickte nur. Und irgendwie fand sie es nicht verwunderlich, sondern selbstverständlich. Und er hatte Recht: Hier drinnen herrschte eine vollkommen andere Atmosphäre, als im Rest des Schosses oder auf den Ländereien.

Severus gab Samantha eine Reihe Notenblätter, die Kompositionen sahen kompliziert aus, aber sie konnte es schon in ihrem Kopf hören. Es war ein Stück für Violine und Flügel. Die beiden spielten miteinander und gingen schließlich gemeinsam unter. Denn so hieß das Stück. „Due tramonti" – „Zwei Sonnenuntergänge"

„Das ist nicht leicht." Sagte Samantha schüchtern. Severus sagte ihr mit Nachdruck: „Spiel." Und nahm die Violine aus ihrem Ständer und setzte sie an. Samantha begann mit dem Klavierpart. Sie musste sich sehr auf die Noten konzertieren, so, das sie nicht merkte, das Severus schon zu spielen begonnen hatte. Ihr Part wiederholte sich quasi fast immer wieder, sie setzte ab und an, während sie versuchte, ihn beim Spielen zu beobachten: Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, und hielt den Bogen sanft in der Hand. Doch dann kam ein Wechselspiel und Samantha durfte die Noten nicht aus den Augen lassen. Sie genoss dieses Gefühl, mit ihm in diesem Stück so vereint zu sein, wenn sie gemeinsam spielten oder sich abwechselten. Immer wieder sah sie kurz auf, um ihn anzusehen, wie leidenschaftlich er spielte. Man konnte es hören und sogar fühlen. Das Stück ging wirklich zuende, wie ein Sonnenuntergang und sie hatte soeben die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen in sich aufgesogen.

Sie war sehr verblüfft. Und glücklich. Sie strahlte richtiggehend. „Das... das war sehr schön…" sagte sie leise.

„Ja, das war es. Du hast sehr viel Talent. Es steckt alles in dir drin. Du darfst dich nicht immer so sehr zurückhalten. Du bist voll von diesen Gefühlen." Er hatte ihr väterlich die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt. Sie waren warm und weich. Es lief ihr ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Dann nahm er sich einen Sitzplatz und holte das Violoncello hervor. Er spielte ein paar Töne um die Stimmung des Instruments zu korrigieren.

Samantha sah ihm gebannt zu. Er war hoch konzentriert und seine Haltung war gespannt.

Er schien gerade etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Samantha war etwas wichtiges gerade wieder eingefallen: „Professor… ähm, ich meine, Severus, ich muss dich etwas fragen." Er sah etwas verwirrt aus, antwortete aber vollkommen gefasst: „Aber sicher." „Das Taschentuch. Wer hat es bestickt?" Er blieb still. „Unwichtig. Lass uns anfangen zu üben." „Ich möchte es aber wirklich gerne wissen. Es ist nämlich handbestickt und nicht magisch." „Ich möchte darüber nicht sprechen. Lass uns spielen."

Samantha war enttäuscht. Also begann sie, mit ihm das „Svanire" Stück zu proben. Sie konnte sich schlecht konzentrieren und ihre Schmerzen nahmen wieder zu. Sie brach mitten im Stück ab.

„Ich brauche eine Pause. Bitte." „Nun gut. Eine Pause." Er schien sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. Er war in diesen vier Wänden wirklich ein anderer Mensch. Nicht so zynisch, nicht boshaft. Sondern entspannt und ausgeglichen. Ob es an den vielen Instrumenten lag, die den Raum füllten? Sie schienen den Raum in Schwingung zu versetzen.

Samantha massierte ihre Finger um den Schmerz in ihren Knochen zu lindern. Aber es half leider nicht viel. Sie wollte dem Professor sagen, das morgen vielleicht ein besserer Tag wäre, aber als sie aufsah, stand in unmittelbarer Nähe des Flügels ein kleiner, runder Tisch, mit zwei Cafe Stühlen besetzt. Sie roch den Tee und die Plätzchen, die auf dem Tisch standen. Und sie strahlte wieder. „Aber… Professor?!" Er gab ein schwer definierbares Geräusch von sich, was sie als Rüge interpretierte und korrigierte sich: „Ich meine… Danke, Severus." Sie stand vom Flügel auf und ging die wenigen Schritte bis zum gedeckten Tisch und setzte sich wieder. Er hatte ihr sogar den Stuhl zurecht gerückt. Sie gab ein leises „Danke" von sich, als sie sich gesetzt hatte.

„Du willst also Plaudern…" begann er ein wenig trocken und sarkastisch. „Dann fangen wir doch zuerst mal bei dir an. Ich weiß nichts über dich und trotzdem halte ich dich für eine brillante Musikerin. Was sollte ich außer diesem Fakt noch über dich wissen?" fragte er und legte seinen Teelöffel auf die Untertasse, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

Samantha dachte kurz nach. Warum wollte sie etwas über ihn wissen? Sie schien musikalisch gut mit ihm zu harmonieren, aber es war trotzdem unpersönlich. Und dann wusste sie, warum sie mehr wissen musste über ihn.

„Damit wir besser gemeinsam spielen können. Man muss einen Menschen kennen, seine Gefühle verstehen und nachvollziehen können, um mit ihm harmonisch zu spielen. Ich werde es Ihnen zeigen, komm'."

Sie fasste ihn an der Hand und zog ihn zum Klavier.

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam auf die Bank, Severus kam sich neben der zarten Samantha vor, wie ein Elefant. „Wie in der Musikschule." Sagte Samantha. Sie klang aufgeregt und fröhlich. Er legte seine Hände instinktiv auf die Tasten und sie legte ihre zarten Finger über seine. Sie dirigierte sein Spiel. Und er begann zu verstehen, was sie meinte. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ sie ihn führen. Sie spielte mit seinen Händen „Questa notte" Wie wahr, denn heute Nacht würde sich einiges ändern. Es war ruhig, aber intensiv und leidenschaftlich.

Severus spürte, wie seine Nackenhaare sich aufstellten. Es fühlte sich anders an, als das, was er spielte. Ihr Spiel war im Allgemeinen feinfühlig und zart aber mit kräftigen Akzenten.

Vor dem Zweiten Absatz stoppte sie. [„Lontano" „Hast du verstanden, was ich meine?" „Ja. Ja, ich habe es gefühlt, was du meinst. Danke." Er nickte ihr zu und ihr wissendes Lächeln sagte mehr als tausend Worte. „Was also willst du wissen?" fragte er.

„Wer hat das Tuch bestickt?"

„Meine Mutter."

„Wer hat dich die Instrumente gelehrt?"

„Auch meine Mutter." Antwortete er schon stockender.

„Hast du sie geliebt?"

„Ja.. sehr.. aber.."

„Aber was?"

„Sie war so zart. So schwach. Du erinnerst mich ein wenig an sie."

„War sie auch krank?"

„Nein, nur verliebt. Aber Liebe ist ja fast schon eine Krankheit." „Wieso meinst du, dass Liebe eine Krankheit ist?" „Weil sie Menschen Dinge tun und sagen lässt, die sie normalerweise nie tun würden. Meine Mutter war eine starke Frau, klug und eine sehr gute Hexe. Ich habe so viel von ihr gelernt. Aber irgendwann habe ich mich von ihr gelöst, weil sie nicht stark genug für das Leben da draußen war. Aber ab und an spiele ich auf dem Klavier, so wie sie damals, oder wie du heute."

„Also warst du das vor Kurzem, den ich spielen gehört habe?" „Ja, das war ich. Du hast mich dazu inspiriert, wieder zu spielen. Und dafür danke ich dir sehr." Endete er kurz. Aber Samantha sah ihn noch fragend an, als hätte er etwas vergessen. Woher wusste sie das bloß alles?

„Und ja – ich hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, das ein so junges Mädchen mich noch irgendetwas lehren kann."

Sie lächelte zufrieden. „Du bist ganz schön gewitzt, weißt du das eigentlich?" sagte er in einem lockeren Ton zu ihr. „Ja, das sagt meine Mutter auch immer. Aber sie meint, dass ich dieser Art meine schnelle Auffassungsgabe zu verdanken habe. Also, lass uns wieder spielen." Und Severus nickte. Sie spielten noch eine lange Zeit an diesem Abend und jeder, der am Korridor zum Musikraum vorbeikam, konnte dem traurigen Klang des Cellos und den sanften Klängen des Klaviers nicht wiederstehen, was einige Verspätungen zur Folge hatte.

Außerhalb des Musikzimmers war Snape kühl und zynisch, wie immer. Aber sobald er die Tür betrat, war er in einer anderen Welt. Es war der Teil aus seinem Leben, von dem er sich gelöst hatte, der Teil, der ihn offenkenntlich menschlich machte, den aber nur Samantha erleben durfte.

Die beiden Duettpartner trafen sich fortan regelmäßig zum gemeinsamen Spiel und zum Üben im Musikzimmer.

[„Julia" Es gab viele Unterhaltungen, es wurde Tee getrunken und gelacht. Sie fanden ihre Harmonie, sie stellten neue Ideen auf, setzten sie musikalisch um und wenn man etwas mit Worten nicht erklären konnte, ließ man die Musik sprechen. Die Sprache, die jeder verstand.

Es war Samantha's schönste Zeit. Sie half ihr, den kalten Winter zu überbrücken. Dann kam der Frühling. Und wie die Bäume blühte auch Samantha's Wesen noch mehr auf. Und auch Snape schien endlich zu tauen. Doch Samantha's Krankheit schritt weiter voran. Die Medikamente hatten ihres getan.

[Yerevan & Yerevan II _**Eines Abends im Musikzimmer:**_

„Warum verweigerst du die Behandlung, Samantha? Du könntest gesund sein und das Leben genießen, wie all die anderen Kinder. Warum also quälst du dich so?"

„Ich stelle dir eine Gegenfrage: Warum bist du nicht einfach du selbst? Wäre ich eine so gute Pianistin, wenn ich nicht krank wäre? Könnte ich die Passion spüren?" sagte sie tonlos und trank schweigend ihren Tee.

Sie hatte also stagniert. Genauso wie er. Er hatte mehr mit ihr gemeinsam, als er es sich je hätte träumen lassen.

Sie übten wie gewohnt weiter. Trotz der Unterhaltung hatte sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert. Sie hatte ihm nur gesagt, was die Wahrheit war.

In den folgenden Wochen ging es Samantha immer schlechter. Sie wurde so krank, das Madam Pomfrey sagte, es sei besser für sie, nach Hause zu gehen. Sie würde sterben.

Aber Severus wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Sie war der fehlende Teil seiner Selbst. Wenn sie zusammen waren, waren sie vollkommen. Samantha bat Severus darum, sie ins Musikzimmer zu bringen, sie wollte mit ihm spielen. Sie war so schwach aber ihr Spiel war schöner, gefühlvoller und stärker, denn je. Sie spielte „Odessa" und Severus begleitete sie auf der Violine. Es war ein schmerzvolles, trauriges Spiel. Er konnte förmlich spüren, was sie spürte. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, weil er wusste, was geschehen würde. Doch sie sah ihn an, und ihr Spiel sagte ihm: ‚Sei nicht traurig'

Als das Stück endete, sackte sie auf der Bank zusammen. Severus fing sie auf. „Severus, ich werde sterben, nicht wahr?" fragte sie ihn. Sie war blass und dünn war sie geworden. [„Andare" „Ja. Und ich kann nicht verstehen, warum. Warum tust du dir das an, Samantha?" Er weinte nicht, aber es klang so, als unterdrückte er seine Tränen. „Weil es nichts bringt, davon zu laufen, Severus. Wenn ich etwas verstanden habe, dann das. Warum sollte ich etwas besseres sein, als die Nichtmagischen Menschen? Wir sind zu überheblich."

Er verstand, was sie meinte, wollte es aber trotz allem nicht wahr haben.

„Severus? Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?" „Ja. Um alles." Sie saßen nebeneinander gelehnt auf der Bank vor dem Klavier. „Ich bin noch nie geküsst worden, von einem Jungen. Und ich war nie verliebt. Ich will nicht ungeküsst sterben." Sie sagte es wie eine Feststellung, doch ihr Blick sprach Bände. So traurig dieser Moment auch war, denn beiden war die Vergänglichkeit bewusster denn je, desto schöner und wirklicher war er. Sie hatte ihren Kopf sanft an seine Schulter gelehnt, wo ihr dünnes Haar Streifen auf seine schwarze Robe malte. [„Ritonare" Er sah ihr nahezu weißes Gesicht, die glänzenden Augen, die dichten schwarzen Wimpern, den leicht geöffneten Mund. Er näherte sich ihr und er konnte ihren Herzschlag hören, wie er schneller wurde. Auch sein Puls wurde schneller. Er berührte ihre Lippen. Sie waren trocken und rissig. Aber er spürte, dass sie es dennoch forderte. Sie schmeckte süß, wegen der Drogen, die man ihr gegen die Schmerzen gab. Er fühlte in diesem Kuss soviel Gefühl, das es ihn überwältigte. Liebte sie ihn etwa? Liebte er sie? Und was zählte es schon? Entscheidend war der Moment. Er öffnete seinen Mund und begann langsam, ihre Zunge mit seiner zu massieren. Es wurde ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss daraus. Jetzt spürte er die ganze Leidenschaft ihres Klavierspiels. Es war der schönste Moment in Samantha's kurzem Leben.

Man stellte ihr Bett in das Musikzimmer. Severus blieb die ganze Zeit über bei ihr. Sie schlief und wurde wieder wach, hatte Durst, bekam starkes Fieber. Man spürte, dass es vorbei war. Samantha bat ihn, „Stella del mattino" für sie zu spielen, was er auch tat. Er las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Er wollte sie immer noch nicht hergeben, wusste aber, dass es Zeit war. [„Ultimi fuochi II & Giorni dispari Er hielt ihre Hand, als sie starb. Es war sehr schmerzvoll. Als sie starb, sagte sie zu Severus: „Spiel bitte weiter. Gib es nicht auf. Es ist der Teil, der dich stark macht, nicht schwach."

Seitdem hört man aus dem Musikzimmer dann und wann wunderschöne Musik eines Flügels, der einen über Berge, Täler und Meere hinweg trägt…

**Ende**

_Aufgeführte Liedtitel von Ludovico Einaudi: (nach zeitlichem Auftreten sortiert)_

„Le Onde" Album: Le Onde

„Svanire" Album: Divenire

„La Linea scura" Album: Le Onde / Collection

„I giorni dell'ira" Album: Collection

"Due tramonti" Album: Eden roc / Collection

"Questa notte" Album: Le Onde / Collection

"Lontano" Album: Le Onde

"Julia" Album: Eden roc

"Yerevan" Album: Eden roc

"Yerevan II" Album: Eden roc

"Odessa" Album: Eden roc

"Andare" Album: Divenire

"Ritonare" Album: Divenire

"Ultimi fuochi II" Album: Eden roc

"Giorni dispari" Album: Eden roc / Collection

Ausserdem als Lückenfüller seien noch zu erwähnen:

Ascolta (Album: Divenire)

Nefeli (Album: Eden roc

Passaggio (Album: Collection)

Password & Exit (beides Eden roc)

Empfohlen als Hintergrundmusik. ;)


End file.
